Lorenzo
|creator(s) = Becky Overton Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Vincenzo Nicoli |name = Lorenzo |nicknames = * The Lost Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Italy |affiliation = * Italian Railway ** Gina ** Beppe * Thomas * Stefano * Dame Bella Canto |basis = FS Class 743 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-8-0 |wheels = 18 |top_speed = 50 mph |year_built = 1940 }} Lorenzo 'is a vintage Italian tender engine from Verona. He has a coach named Beppe. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Whilst looking for treasure with his coach Beppe, Lorenzo once wandered into an old mine, where he ran out of steam and soon became stuck. He was left in the mine for years, becoming a legendary tale to those above ground and used as a cautionary tale by Gina about curiosity. When Thomas got lost in the same mine, he eventually found Lorenzo with Beppe in tow. When the mine began to collapse, Thomas pushed the duo to an exit by the sea. Luckily, Stefano was there and was able to rescue the trio. After being mended, Lorenzo and Beppe were put back to work on the Italian Railway. Lorenzo became excited when famous opera singer Dame Bella Canto came to perform, however he was disappointed to find that Gina had already been asked to take her. Thinking that Dame Bella Canto had not chosen him because of Beppe, he tricked him into working with Gina so that he could find a bigger coach to take Dame Bella Canto by surprise with, making her want to travel with him instead. When Dame Bella Canto asked him to take a different route to The Colosseum, he ended up getting lost and regretted leaving Beppe behind. Fortunately, Beppe and Gina were able to find him and he was able to apologise and reunite with his faithful coach. Later, Thomas wanted to sing opera like Lorenzo and Beppe. The pair tried to teach him, but eventually gave up, concluding that he simply was not cut out for it. Personality Lorenzo was famous not only for his wandering curiosity, but his intense love of opera singing. He loves the sound of his own voice and being the centre of attention, especially while singing operatic ditties with his small coach, Beppe. Whilst his speaking voice may be deep, Lorenzo has a classical tenor singing voice. Additionally, his quests for fame can lead him to being impulsive at times. His curiosity and impulsive actions often get the better of him, which lead to both him and Beppe getting lost. Lorenzo loves fame more than anything else when given the chance, but is never too vain to part from Beppe permanently, often reconciling at the end of their escapades. Technical Details Basis Lorenzo is based on an FS Class 743, however the sandbox in front of his dome is based off of that on the Class 623. Forty-nine Class 740 locomotives have survived into preservation. File:Lorenzo’sBasis.jpeg|Lorenzo's basis File:FS623.jpg|The inspirations for Lorenzo's boiler-mounted sandbox Livery Lorenzo is painted ultramarine blue with red wheels, gold wheel rims and brass boiler bands. His cab and tender are decorated with red and gold stripes, similar to a music staff. His cab also features blue nameplates. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23 - All Tracks Lead to Rome , Mines of Mystery, Lorenzo's Solo and Too Loud, Thomas! Music Videos * Series 23 - Legend of the Lost Engine Videos * 2019 - Meet Lorenzo and Beppe of Italy! and Meet Stefano of Italy! |-|Other Media= Books * 2019 - Engines Around the World Voice Actors * Vincenzo Nicoli * Akira Kawashima * Paco Mauri * Markus Hanse * Guilherme Conrad Songs Performed * Legend of the Lost Engine * Funiculì, Funiculà Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Lorenzo's TrackMaster toy depicts him with various differences to his actual model, such as a differently-shaped tender and golden treble clefs on his cab sides. These may have been part of his original design. * Lorenzo is the sixth engine to have a moustache, the first being Earnest, the second being Iron Duke, the third being Etienne, the fourth being The Brazilian Tank Engine and the fifth being Beau. * His name means Lawrence/Laurence in Italian and Spanish. * He and Beppe share the same voice actor. * According to Engines Around the World, Lorenzo is from Verona, Italy Merchandise * TrackMaster * Motor Road and Rail * Capsule Plarail Sources *https://twitter.com/TheMilanTooner/status/1141766662322044928 *https://twitter.com/DanielSwinnert1/status/1136338305904234496 Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:International characters Category:Italy Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:2-8-0 Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Television Series-only characters